IDAFT - Extras
by Whitedrago
Summary: This will be some extra information and some small stories revolving around my main story I Didn't Ask For This (But I'm Going to Abuse it Anyway)
1. Chapter 1

_Tragedy – The Fall of the Potters_

 _By Bathilda Bagshot_

 _When asked about the Potters, often times the first person people think about is the boy-who-lived Harry Potter. It only makes sense to think of the vanquished of the Dark Lord, right? A select few may even spare a thought for his parents James and Lily Potter. How they were the epitome of what parents should be. Past that, though, only few of us remember the rest of the Potters and how they contributed in the war against You-Know-Who._

 _Even before the war, the surviving Potter family was small. Before James and Lily married and young Harry was born, there were only six of them. The eldest was Henry Potter, the only one of his generation that was still alive. He didn't really play much of a role in the war with You-Know-Who, but he played the groundwork and was a large role model for his two sons. His political beliefs in the first Wizarding War laid the ground work for the future Potters._

 _The first wizarding war was a war that spread into the muggle world, something that a lot of wizards didn't care about. The minister of the time, Archer Evermonde, decided that it would be political suicide for him to decide to sent Aurors and Hit Wizards as aid for the muggles. In an official statement he said "The muggle world's affairs are not our problem. We need our forces to be dedicated to the defense of our people. Even if we had men to spare, I would not send them. Such an action would be a breach of the Statue of Secrecy."_

 _He was correct, of course. Had the wizarding world decided to interfere, there would be a large chance of magic being revealed. But Henry Potter still spoke against the minister's decision. He claimed that "We need not send wizards into major battles, just send them into small raids and a couple of medics. Surely we could send Obliviators to do the rest." While his point was valid, the minister refused to change his mind and the muggles continued without aid._

 _Two years later, Charlus Potter graduated from Hogwarts and immediately joined the fight. He was an extremely talented wizard, both talented and powerful. At one point it is rumored that he fought of six of Grindelwald's followers in defense of some children until reinforcements could arrive. He even went toe to toe with Grindelwald, though neither of them won that fight. In the end the enemy feared him for his brutality and his battlefield motto "May you have ten times the punishment for your crime."_

 _The younger brother, Fleamont Potter graduated towards the end of the first wizarding war, a mere 16 days before the legendary duel between Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindlewald. Instead of joining his brother on the battlefield during the last days of the war, Fleamont decided to start his own business, eventually inventing Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. The sale of this potion nearly quadrupled the family's already extensive wealth._

 _In 1921, Henry Potter stepped down from the Wizengammot. Next in line to take the Potter family seat was Charlus Potter, but he denied the position stating that he was, "more into solving his problems with blood than with words." He did appear at Fleamont's first Wizengammot session to congratulate him. Many Wizengammot lords had a laugh when Charlus handed Fleamont a bottle of firewhiskey after the meeting saying, "I came prepared."_

 _A couple of years later, both of the young men found a woman to settle down with. For Fleamont, there was a young witch named Euphemia who had fought in the first wizarding war. Before their marriage Euphemia made it clear that she would be unable to have a child due to a rather nasty injury she sustained in a fight in 1915. This news brought tears to Fleamont's eyes, but, feeling such strong love for his girlfriend, he took a knee and proposed changing the couple's tears from sad to happy._

 _Charlus Potter made an extremely controversial decision when he announced his marriage to one Dorea Black after apparently courting her for years. People were shocked to hear that the light family of the Potters would unite with the dark Blacks. But Charlus then told a classic love story that made their hearts sore._

 _Apparently, Charlus Potter sustained a terrible injury when he took a curse meant for Dorea's brother, Arcturus. Feeling he owed the Charlus a debt, Arcturus took him to his sister, a healer that was becoming well known throughout the wizarding world for her success rate. There Charlus met Dorea and, through the months of healing, he fell in love with her. Though he left to return to the battlefield, they stayed in touch until one day, after the war's end, they reunited._

 _The Potter family lived in peace for 39 years until Charlus and Dorea Potter emerged from Saint Mungo's holding an adorable baby boy. The newly dubbed Heir James Potter grew up in Potter Manor with his grandfather, aunt, uncle, and parents. None of the Potters were willing to leave Potter Manor and, considering its vast size, none of them needed to._

 _Just before the Potter heir went to Hogwarts, though, the wizarding world sunk into war once more. The Dark Lord and his Knights of Walpurgis began to strike terror across the land with their campaign of pureblood superiority. At first, none of the Potters paid him any mind, thinking that the Aurora could handle it. It wasn't until James reached his fourth year that the Potter family began to join the fight._

 _Charlus Potter did what he did best, fight in the front lines. He was feared by the Knights of Walpurgis and the Dark Lord himself didn't want to fight him one on one. In fact, You-Know-Who only crossed wands with Charlus twice. The first time, ended in a draw, though the rest of Charlus' raid team did not fair so well making him retreat. The second time, Charlus was nearly killed, but he succeeded in his mission._

 _Meanwhile, Fleamont worked to counter You-Know-Who's political movements that were spear headed by families like the Lestranges, Nott, Rosier, and Avery. The combined efforts of Fleamont and Albus Dumbledore successfully stopped several laws from passing._

 _Their rebellion did not go unnoticed though. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named publicly gave the Potter family a single chance to back down. In response, Charlus went to a meeting with the Dark Lord. At that meeting Charlus pretended to think about joining them for a bit of time before he snapped of a severing curse towards He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's head. Unfortunately, the Dark Lord ducked, but the curse still beheaded someone. The Lord Lestrange, You-Know-Who's second in command at the time, was killed off. Charlus was then forced to retreat after being torn to shreds by the Dark Lord in retribution._

 _It took two months for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to find an opportunity to retaliate. Even then, he dared not make an appearance himself because, with the Potters sticking together, he would not win in a raid against them. Instead, he and the newly dubbed "Death Eaters" went on a raid of Diagon Alley on the same day as the Potters' annual ball. Charlus Potter was called into battle and Dorea Potter went to help out at Saint Mungos, knowing that they would be needing a lot of help. When the strike team arrived to counters the Dark Lord and his forces, the dark immediately retreated. Charlus realized the trick and quickly returned to Potter Manor._

 _While he and his wife were away, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had sent a single man to infiltrate the ball. He wore a glamor over his face until he finally shook hands with Fleamont and Euphemja Potter. At that point, Fleamont noticed the glamor and snapped his wand at the wizard. He was revealed to be infected with Dragon Pox, one of the wizarding world's most deadly diseases. Seventeen witches and Wizards were infected, including Fleamont and Euphemia. Only Fleamont and two others survived._

 _Heart broken by his wife's death and overwhelmed by a need for revenge Fleamont stormed out of the hospital and attacked the Dark Lord's stronghold. He managed to take out three men, including the elder Mulciber (who had a son at Hogwarts) before He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named arrived and cut him down personally._

 _Henry Potter, who was reaching 100 years if age, had a heart attack upon learning of his youngest son's death. He was pronounced dead three days later. Within a week, the Potter family was cut in half, going from six to three. The remaining Potters were devastated and seemed to disappear from the war for a while._

 _When James finally graduated from Hogwarts Charlus Potter rejoined the war effort alongside his son. Charlus fought for one year before he decided to stay at Potter Manor with his wife. James Potter, trained by his father and the legendary Auror Moody, began a very successful career as an auror._

 _Shortly after his father's retirement, James proposed to Lily Evans, a muggleborn whom apparently had scored the highest NEWT score in a decade. The ceremony was small because the Potters were large targets at this point and were taking no chances. Their security paid off though, as the wedding was uninterrupted and James and Lily went on their honeymoon somewhere._

 _Their trip was cut short, though, when three days later James received a distress message from his father. The newlyweds rushed back to Potter Manor only to find it razed to the ground. The bodies of Charlus and Dorea Potter were found layed out in the center of the ballroom surrounded by various body parts. It is unknown who exactly was killed and injured, but the Potters had evidently put up a large fight before being struck down._

 _Whereas the death of Fleamont caused the Potters to retreat, the death of Charlus and Dorea caused then to fight harder. James and Lily Potter were a force to be reckoned with and were in several notable fights, three of which included a battle with the Dark Lord himself. But then they received a surprise and went to visit Saint Mungos in secret before disappearing from the war completely. No one was sure why they left so suddenly and were plagued by fear because of it. Even more so when Frank and Alice Longbottom disappeared the next day._

 _Somewhere around three months later, their reasons were leaked and the world learned about the coming Potter Heir. The rest, they say, is history. The Dark Lord went to Godric's Hallow and only one person was left alive. The boy-who-lived, Harry James Potter who, due to being the last of his line, was pronounced the lord of his house._

 _We may not know where he is now, but until he returns, let us remember his ancestors. Do not forget to honor the people who live on through young Harry. May Henry Potter, Euphemia Potter, Fleamont Potter, Dorea Potter, Charlus Potter, James Potter, and Lily Potter rest in piece with a part of our hearts._


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I begin, I am going to say that this list is tentative and, while some people are a certainty as to which side they will be on, others may be moved around. I won't say who because, when the time comes, I want it to be a surprise. Another thing I need to say is that you will notice some key players like Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Remus Lupin aren't listed. I leave these decisions to you. If you want someone who isn't listed to be on a certain side,** _ **PM**_ **me what you want. While reviews are appreciated, I will only be taking votes over PMs this time for organization's sake and so that there can be an element of unknown as well. Finally, you will notice that Voldemort's major players has a blank spot. If you can guess who it is, I will confirm your guess, give you a shout out, and feed you a virtual cookie. Again, guesses will only be accepted through PMs and each person may only guess once. If you give multiple guesses, I will only respond about the first person named. As a hint to whom it may be, take note that I listed the people in alphabetical order. That should narrow it down some. I look forward to your responses.**

Harry's Team – Sirius Black, Susan Bones, Dobby, Daphne Greengrass, Hedwig, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, Kreacher, Markus Randell

Harry's Supporters – Hannah Abbot, Katie Bell, Amelia Bones, Roger Davies, Tracey Davis, Cedric Diggory, Astoria Greengrass, Cyrus Greengrass, Isabella Greengrass, Angelina Johnson, Augusta Longbottom, Alicia Spinnet, Oliver Wood, Blaise Zabini

Harry's Magical Creature Allies – Thestrals, Goblins (against Voldemort)

Dumbledore's Major Players – Elphias Doge, Albus Dumbledore, Mundungus Fletcher, Sturgis Podmore, Severus Snape, Emmeline Vance

Dumbledore's Other Supporters – Dedalus Diggle, Arabella Fig, Hermione Granger, Grawp, Rubeus Hagrid, Hestia Jones, Olympe Maxime, Poppy Pomfrey, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Percy Weasley, Ronald Weasley

Dumbledore's Magical Creature Allies – Centaurs, Merpeople

Voldemort's Major Players – Bartemius Crouch Jr, Antonin Dolohov, _, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Nagini, Peter Pettigrew, Augustus Rookwood, Lord Voldemort

Voldemort's Other Supporters – Avery, Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow, Vincent Crabbe Sr, Vincent Crabbe Jr, Marcus Flint, Gibbon, Gregory Goyle Sr, Gregory Goyle Jr, Fenrir Greyback, Walden Macnair, Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Nott Sr, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Quirinus Quirell, Thorfinn Rowle, Scabior, Travers, Corban Yaxley

Influenced or Controlled By Voldemort – Dawlish, Cornelius Fudge (and the Daily Prophet by proxy), Mafalda Hopkirk, Albert Runcorn, Stan Shunpike, Pius Thicknesse, Dolores Umbridge

Voldemort's Magical Creature Allies – Acromantulas, Dementors, Giants, Inferi, Trolls, Werewolves

Independent – Aberforth Dumbledore, Garrick Ollivander, Newt Scamander, Rita Skeeter, Horace Slughorn


	3. Chapter 3

It is the 6th day of the 8th month in the year of 1503 and I, my descendant, have made a discovery. It has been years of frustrating research alongside my trusted familiar Hades, but at last my grim and I have found a way to communicate.

12 days ago I was perusing ancient tomes in the magical catacombs of Alexandria. I am not certain if this information will be lost to the grains of time, but beneath where the famous muggle Library of Alexandria stood, there lay large passage filled with the knowledge of our people.

As I had been doing every rainy day since receiving the company of Hades, I perused the words of ancients. Many times I have thought to give up and many times I told myself just one more day. My stubbornness paid off. Buried in a back corner of a tunnel that was covered in dust, I found a book of rituals.

Naturally, I will not be putting all of those rituals into this book. We Peverells believe in making our own discoveries and would never dream of copying down public knowledge into our esteemed text. Should you wish to know the contents of the book I found, you must discover it for yourself.

But in that book, there was a ritual that caught my eye. The ritual was long forgotten, I suspect some time during the 12th century, though why it fell out of use is beyond me. The ritual forms a deep connection with one's life partner. It is called the Ritual of Unity.

Perhaps people feared impure thoughts would cross over the bond upon the rituals completion, that the ritual would allow their partners to learn of their inner most demons. Such things matter not to me. Indeed, had my dear Allysia been alive today, I would have performed the ritual with her.

But you will not be reading about that. The Ritual of Unity boasted such a strong connection between man and wife, that they could hear the other's every thought. Because I wished to communicate with Hades, this piqued my interest. Perhaps, if we could not communicate with out voices, we could use our thoughts instead.

So I altered the ritual. I now call upon the Peverell family magic that binds us all. You may not speak of this ritual to anyone but family. The Peverells have a long history of finding familiars and, like all family magic, we must use this to our advantage.

I call it the Ritual of Bonding. Upon modifying The Ritual of Unity, I performed my brain child with my dear familiar expecting to meat failure like so many times before. But today was different. Even now, Hades and I communicate and when I am at a loss of words for describing my experiences, he will supply them for me. The feeling of the Ritual is something I do not feel can be described. It must be experienced. So I will not bother. Instead I will tell you what to do.

The brilliance of the ritual is in its simplicity. All you have to do is carve the rune 'together' into the ground. If, for some reason, this rune has been forgotten, please check the runic section. It will surely be there.

Within that carved rune, you must pour your blood. This is perhaps, the only reason why this ritual may be difficult to execute. The carving must be filled to the brim with precisely one liter of your blood. It will take a couple of attempts, but you will persevere I am sure. Now, all you have to do is take a part of your familiar. I used a tuft of Hades' fur. Put that piece into the center of the rune. With one hand, cover that piece, and with the other, grab a hold of your familiar. Then channel your magic through both hands.

I hope, my descendant that you make good use of what will likely be my final entry into this grimoire. I am old, and it is time for me to pass down the family knowledge to my son. May you prosper and may the Peverells live on.

~Ares Peverell II


	4. Chapter 4

**Hogwarts Defenses**

 _ **Bathilda Bagshot**_

It is unknown who built the castle of Hogwarts. Many will claim differently, stating that the founders built the school which is, in part, true. They did build the school. Whether they built the castle or not is, as stated before, unknown. Regardless of who built it, whether it be Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw. Whether it was all of them, or none at all, it is worth noting that the designer was a defensive mastermind.

Even disregarding the near impenetrable wards that Hogwarts boasts, the castle is rather daunting. Hogwarts was built in a time where flying broomsticks were a rarity. Brooms were only invented around 30 years prior and were usually only bought as a display of wealth. Not yet banned in wizarding Britain, flying carpets were the preferred mode of air transportation due to their far more comfortable seating for groups of people.

At the time, there was only one way to enter Hogwarts and that was through the main door that led to the Entrance Hall. Now, people are sure to think back on their Hogwarts experience and point out the many points of entry that now exist. The vast windows that can be shattered for a broom stick rider to enter and the court yards where those riders could land and enter the castle. The second problem was a valid threat, but the first was not.

The windows of Hogwarts that add fresh natural lighting into its halls and rooms weren't a common addition to castles until the 17th century. Though scattered sparsely in the original castle designs, windows were mostly replaced by thin slits of open stone to allow light to filter through, but disallow combatants entrance through flight. Vast glass windows weren't added until Hogwarts was remodeled in 1746 by the order of the headmistress of the time, Dilys Derwent.

Still, combatants could technically enter Hogwarts through the courtyards. How was this countered? Well, it didn't really need to be at the time. Brooms were a rarity at the time, having only been invented around 30 years prior and were generally not used in favor of the far more comfortable and spacious flying carpets that had not yet been outlawed in wizarding Britain. Still, no matter what flying contraption a theoretical individual may have used to try and infiltrate the school, the mode of transportation was slow. Both brooms and flying carpets moved only slightly faster than the average human's walking speed and were really only used for long journeys where people didn't want to walk because of the energy required. If anyone tried to infiltrate the school using a flying object, they were easily shot down by spell fire.

This was only the first line of defense for Hogwarts. Around the school, gargoyles were strategically spread out to greet intruders, requiring but a single spell to spring to life. While we don't know who actually sculpted the gargoyles, it is known that Ravenclaw enchanted them to recognize and attack intruders. Later on, at some point in the 11th century, statues covered in knight's armor were interwoven into the enchantment. No matter where an intruder went in Hogwarts, they would find themselves attacked by stone and metal.

Another contribution from Ravenclaw was the moving staircases. Though they do help students get from class to class, ancient records report that Ravenclaw originally enchanted them to confuse trespassers and allow the castle's occupants more time to get to safety.

The other founders gave some contributions to Hogwarts' defenses too, though not necessarily directly. At Hufflepuff's suggestion, Hogwarts began to hire unbound house elves to work the halls, feed the occupants, and defend the school. Yes, while their primary objective is to feed and clean, the house elves of Hogwarts have played significant roles in past siege attempts. In 1672, the dark lord Earl Rance successfully brought down the wards with his followers and charged the castle, only to meet a battalion of house elves wielding kitchen knives and frying pans and throwing magic around.

In that same invasion, Slytherin's defenses played a role. Slytherin was perhaps the most accomplished Legilimens of all time and he perfected his knowledge until it no longer required his presence. He used his skill to layer the entrance hall with a ward that gives subtle feelings of fear and anxiety, causing all intruders to slip up in their nervousness. Accomplished Occlumens are likely able to throw off the effect, but those with weaker minds will surely fall prey to his trap.

Surprisingly, Gryffindor's addition for security was the least useful. Though it isn't well known, Gryffindor was an avid painter. He used his painting prowess to litter the walls with portraits and enchanted them so that they could talk and move not only across their canvas, but through the frames to others' as well. This feature has been used several times in the past to carry news to defenders… and patrolling teachers.

Still, the defenses for the school were not complete. While all of the previous mentioned features did counter enemy movements efficiently, the builder did not trust them to prevent every last trespassers.

When battle arrived to the grounds of Hogwarts, the occupants had two options: they could fight or they could hide. Those who fought would find themselves aided by all the previously mentioned defenses. Those who chose to hide, however, would be easy prey for an attacker who snuck through. Therefore, each individual in the castle had three places to hide.

The first was their common room. To begin with, the house entrances are meant to be a secret. Of course, as time has past, some students have learned exactly where each house entrance is, but for those not in the know, the house common rooms were impenetrable. It is impossible to attack what you cannot find.

For those who did know where the common room is, there were two layers of defense, though neither were all that good. First was the entrance itself. If an intruder didn't have the password, nothing short of a 'Bombarda Maxima' would allow them entry. At that point, the entire castle would know exactly where the attacker was.

Still, they would be able to reap havoc unto that common room until reinforcements arrived. The dorms were strategically placed to limit loss in such a scenario. Two wings exist for each house common room: one for the boys' dorms and one for the girls'. Inside those wings, the seventh year dorm was placed first and the order would descend placing the first years in the back. The thought was that the more knowledgeable students would be able to hold off the threat until help arrived. Even so, the weak defenses make the house common rooms the last resort option.

The next option was the infirmary, though it should only be used if no other option is present. The infirmary's door is decorated with runes for reinforcement, making it impossible for a single witch or wizard to break through. However, it is also a location meant for healing. If too many people take refuge in the room, lives will be lost due to lack of mobility.

The optimal place to bunker down is the Great Hall. The massive doors are reinforced with the same runes as the infirmary's and the spacious area is rather hard to fill up. Should anyone break through the doors, they will be met with another of Ravenclaw's defenses when the candle sticks illumination the hall dive upon them and prod them with flames. In the mean time, the five tables provide excellent cover from spell fire and it has a hidden chamber in the back for the youngest and weakest to hide in.

Hogwarts is not a place anyone should want to invade. Not only does it house witches and wizards who are masters of a certain branch of magic, but it also has formidable defenses. Granted, none of that matters if the attacker can't break through the wards that are hundreds of years old now!

 **AN: So I was in the middle of writing the next chapter of IDAFT when I started to stay off of the topic at hand and typed this. I figured that, while the idea wasn't strictly necessary for the story's plot, it was an interesting detail, so I added it to my extras piece. The next chapter of IDAFT should be out soon, but in the meantime, enjoy this!**


End file.
